Stars, Gems, and Consequences
by ADdude
Summary: Post Cleaved & Post Change Your Mind. Dimensions and cleaved together and things aren't going great as people adjust to the new order of the world and the loss of so many. Gems uncorrupted are without a place to call home and without a purpose. As worlds collide there are those out to take advantage of the chaos and it all seems to come to a final an end with Marco in the middle.
1. Chapter 01: Aftermath

**Stars, Gems, and Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. or Steven Universe.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Aftermath

Things don't go according to plan, especially when the plan was thought up with only ten-seconds.

Star looked out of the window, the sky wasn't Mewni or Earth but a mix of the two with weird added colors.

She and her family had destroyed the Realm of Magic, and then she and Marco had pulled their dimensions together. Things got worse as people all over the Earth were surprised and scared of the sudden appearance of other species. It didn't help that throughout Earth's history, there had been stories about these creatures attacking people. So Humans were not exactly eager to trust.

Giant spiders were going to be a problem, either way, those were actually very dangerous. There was panic all over the world, fights were sprouting up, riots, and just general mayhem. Most of the world was in civil unrest as people demanded answers of what was happening, and others demanding the removal of these invaders.

Star cringed as a nearby TV reported the news and how they were in a panic, it looked like the world was ready to go under Marshall law, but for now, governments were advising people to be careful. Thankfully people for Mewni were mostly staying to themselves and trying to avoid causing a panic.

Echo Creek was doing better than most, most people were pretty used to weird stuff thanks to Star living there before and maybe the well hidden under Britta's Tacos. Marco thought that everyone was taking magic in stride when Star arrived was because of the effects of the well, the magic from the Magic Realm messed with everyone's mind and maybe the contained well let them get exposed enough just to dull them a little.

Angie walked over, "Star, are you okay?"

Star was waiting at the Diaz home for Marco he hadn't shown up yet.

"Yeah, sure, just wanted to hang out with Marco today." The Former magical princess told her.

"I thought Marco would be back from the airport by now. Traffic has been crazy lately." Angie admitted.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go home for now. Please let Marco that I stopped by." Star said, "I'd call, but the mirrors have all stopped working."

"Yeah, cell phones aren't working great. They're saying the new moons are moving the satellites to go out of orbit so getting a proper cell signal is near impossible."

Star frowned, realizing just how much her desire had messed up.

0000

Steven Quartz Universe was having a hard time, he and the Crystal Gems had managed to get the Diamond's help they cured the corrupted gems.

That was great.

What wasn't so great was the many Gems that had no place to go. The gems numbered in the thousands, and it wasn't so bad in the past, they were focused on trying to win against the Diamonds, but now the war was over, and they could live on Earth. The other issues were that humanity had now numbered in the billions and had changed a lot in that time. The Gems had no idea how to interact with people, The Crystal Gems had mostly kept to themselves but saw humanity grow and knew enough to get along with them.

Steven looked out onto the beach outside his house were the gems filled it none with any place to go.

"Hey," Lars the formerly dead and now pink human walked up to the stairs, "Steven, we got some issues."

"Oh, okay," Steven was pretty sure he knew what this was about.

"Yeah, some of the gems wandered into town and got rowdy and broke the window at Stew Fish Pizza. Kofi threatened to band all the gems out, but your dad helped calm him down. Your dad offered him a free car wash after paying for his window."

Steven frowned, his dad was paying for any damage the gems had caused in their celebration, but it couldn't continue.

"Thanks, Lars, I'll be sure to talk to them."

"I mean, I get it that the Gems happy they're back they won the war, sort of, and they're free. I mean, mean the Off Colors are all thrilled to be on Earth I can't even imagine how it would be for them."

Steven did smile, Lars, helped the Off Colors escape homeworld and find their way to Earth. Lars even let them stay in his home with his parents. The Off Colors were eager to learn about Earth and had started to team up with Lars with his baking. They were planning on opening up a bakery together, Greg was excited about it more than eager to help them get off the ground with some money. Greg did insist on getting samples of anything new they made and that Lars tell him about his space adventures.

Steven was happy the Off Colors had some goal in mind, the other gems had pretty much always followed the rules and just didn't know what to do. The gems Steven had spoken to didn't seem to have plans of what they wanted to do, Steven wasn't sure what would happen after the celebration was over.

0000

A pair of dragons raced down the streets, swerving around cars and various storage obstacles. Marco had found that it was easier to travel on dragon than anything else right now. Marco was ridding Cinnabar, a red dragon cycle that once belonged to Hekapoo. With Hekapoo gone… he owed her this much for watching after Nachos so much. On Nachos was Jackie and Chloe, Nachos was much easier to ride for first-timers. Marco was thrilled to have found the dragons after the dimensions merged, he wondered if it was the last gift from Hekapoo or just luck, but he was grateful.

They parked in front of the airport, getting a few strange looks as they did.

Chloe jumped off the dragon, "That was amazing!"

Jackie was smiling widely, "Yeah, that was some ride!"

Marco smiled, "Glad you liked it."

"Nachos is a sweetheart." Jackie patted the dragon head to her delight.

Marco started to remove Chole's bags from the back of Cinnabar, he was trying to give them some space to say goodbye.

Jackie could only say, "it sucks that you have to cut your vacation short."

"I agree," Chloe shrugged, "but these recent changes… well, my parents would feel better to have me in the same country, especially with all this panic, flights might be getting grounded soon and who knows when they will get going again."

"Right," Jackie worked up a smile, "I still was planning to show you so much this summer."

"It's just the way that things go. I'll message you when I get home, I'll try anyway, the internet has been spotty."

"Okay, so just have a safe flight."

After a few minutes, Marco and Jackie watched Chloe wave goodbye as she went inside.

Marco spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"I- I will be, just I didn't think I'd say goodbye so soon. Me and Chloe were really clicking, and she agreed to come to visit here for vacation, and I thought maybe something could start. I didn't think anything serious or permanent yet, I mean we're both high schoolers and its unreasonable to ask someone to move so far for something that hasn't even started." Jackie stopped herself realizing something Marco had done, "Oh, I mean-"

"No, I got a little crazy back, then." Marco still resented the Blood Moon Curse for taking his free will. "Jackie, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I want to be a better friend, so if you want to talk. I'm here for you."

"Yeah, thanks, I might take you up on that." Jackie smiled at him, "Maybe we can talk, I'm sure you have things you want to talk about too." Jackie patted the dragon head again, "You lost people too. How about we talk about her for a start. Hekapoo must have been pretty amazing to leave her dragon to you."

"Yeah, she was." Marco smiled sadly, he was going to miss her.

He was going to miss all the friends he'd made in other dimensions he wouldn't see again.

"Let's go for a ride, and I'll tell you about her. You would have liked her."

0000

Janna was in her room, most of the weird stuff had vanished when magic died the rest was left broken and useless. She had found something else to take her attention after everything had been smashed together and she faked a death. Janna found a strange critter and decided to give it a home. Without so many magical items, she made some room, in the corner of her room, she made it a nest.

The small critter growled at her again as it hid under some blankets.

"Come on, Marco Jr, don't be like that." Janna sighed, "Fine, I'll see if I can find you some of the taco fixings from Britta's just don't tear my room apart again."

Janna laughs at it, the critter was so small it couldn't do that much anyway.

0000

A gem tapped away on the controlled of her ship, it was a small one gem cruiser. She hated the ship, it was pathetic compared to her real ship.

Emerald grit her teeth, Lars and those Off Colors stole her ship, and now the Diamonds were letting them go. No! She couldn't just let them go. Calling in some favors, she managed one ship and escaped homeworld without any of the other higher up gems knowing.

As the ship came to a stop, a bright blue world appeared in the window.

Emerald smile wildly, "I'm coming, Lars."

0000

Star arrived at the monster temple, and she found a load of people trying to talk to Eclipsa and Globgor. Though she lost her magic, the monsters and Mewmans of her kingdom still took her as Queen. The problem here was she didn't have any magic, Eclipsa had used magic to bring everyone together from building new houses, fixing the Monster Temple even to bring in food. Without magic, everything was falling apart, especially since with the dimension shift the cornfield had been damaged.

They tried reaching out to the other kingdoms for help, but it wasn't great for them either. The Lucitor kingdom was going in the middle of a revolt when magic died the Lucitor's lost the hold they hand on the kingdom and demons were revolting. The Lucitor kingdom was in the middle of a civil war.

The Pony Kingdom went through some trouble too, but everyone in the royal family except Pony Head was on their game, and they put the revolt down. They were under Marshall Law, but things were getting better for them. The other kingdoms never rel all that much on magic, so they didn't get hit as hard, though most had withdrawn into themselves while the whole move settled. The Spider-Bites were taking in refugees, and as many people that they could help. The Pigeon Kingdom… well, Globgor finally got them to go back to their castle. The Yurt people were trying to help, many felt guilty for their part in Mina's invasion, and they had been most self-sufficient, so they were offering as much aid as they could.

Star was tired, her plan hadn't worked, people of two dimensions were scared and unsure, and she didn't have a clue how the other dimensions were. She went into her room a caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and she looked away it was still so strange for her to see her without her cheek marks.

She let herself collapse onto the bed and her hand search beneath the pillow, she pulled out the photo booth pictures of her and Marco kissing. A small smile graced her lips as she was at least with him.

0000

Steven gathered the Crystal Gem, well the ones that had been there facing off against the Diamonds. They were sitting around in his living room.

Steven decided to be open about it, "Okay, so we have a problem. What are we supposed to do now? We have all these gems here and-"

"Yeah, it's getting crowded. "Amethyst spoke up, "We have all these gems crowding the beach."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded.

"It's true." The purple gem argued, "There's barely enough room to move."

"We can't just send them away." Pearl argued right back, "They fought beside us, fought to save this world."

Bismuth raised a hand, "Yeah, but she's right. Everyone is crowding around the temple, most are too scared to go anywhere past the beach, there are still a bunch just staying around Rose's garden."

"Yeah," Connie took a turn, "some have explored Beach City, and it hasn't been intentional, but they've caused trouble."

"Well, they've been corrupted for so long," Pearl suggested, "we just have to teach them how to interact with humans."

Peridot pointed out, "The number is still too much for any one location. The Diamond already took back all the gems that were loyal to them but got caught up in their attack and have said they would welcome back any gem that wishes to return to Home World. Some of the gems have shown interest in seeing it again."

Lapis shook her head, "They'll just come back, I was trapped here for years and did go back. Too much time has passed, and you can't just adjust all of a sudden."

Garnet mused for a moment, "We help the gems adapt, learn how we all interact with people and move on from there. This will be a slow process, but we owe them."

Bismuth had a thought, "What about all the—"

"Ah!" Garnet screamed, holding her head, "Stop it! Stop it! It's too much!"

"Garnet!" The group yelled out.

The tall gem collapsed onto her knees as she was suddenly overwhelmed by visions.

She saw gem fighting against humans, some humans she knew and some she didn't.

She saw Connie ridding Lion as she faced off a girl on a hairy… dragon? Was the girl riding a dragon? The girl looked odd, she had long green fluffy hair. Both of them readied swords

She saw a dark world, filled with an ocean of dead unmoving water as a hand erupted from it.

Garnet saw two small glowing eyes coming from beneath a bed.

Garnet's vision was filled with two teenagers, one with a boy with a red hoodie and a girl with a green sweater and beanie. They were kissing rather deeply, their cheeks were glowing.

Garnet saw many of the Crystal Gems on the ground their weapons broken or shattered.

She saw someone jet into the air, and she couldn't make out any details about, and they spread their arms, and wings formed behind them.

She saw some sort of Lizardman walking out of the darkness with a grin on their face.

There was a small bird-like creature holding a little spear wand, it glowing lightly.

It hurt her, she was seeing more and more, visages of events that could happen; it was overwhelming her.

She saw the red hoodie teen curled up on the ground in pain, he looked pale and sick, and on the verge of death.

A flame lit the darkness as a red-haired woman stumbled out of it. Strangely she seemed to have horns.

There was an army of all sorts of people and creatures all that looked angry, lead by a girl in a white and blue outfit, she was wearing a helmet with wings on its side and holding out a silent bell.

A dark-haired woman was holding a baby with a tail before the woman stood a woman wearing armor, she had a bald head except for a long braided ponytail.

Garnet then saw gems she hadn't seen in ages standing together drawing their weapons. To Garnet's shook leading them was a Pearl, a Pink Pearl, the same Pink Pearl that she knew was on Home World except this one was undamaged.

The scene then shifted to a young woman with blond hair with a blue streak holding pair of scissors as she stood in front of a flaming forge.

Then she saw a girl with long blonde hair running down the halls as strange creatures chased her, all the creatures seemed to be made of black goo, one that consisted of a giant skull in goo reached out for her.

Then she saw three girls with glowing eyes and purple skin crawling on walls and the ceiling racing towards someone.

More and more possible futures filled her mind, then something became clear in the myriad of futures. Garnet saw something. Clearly, A city had been caught in a battle, buildings were in ruins and bodies where on the ground unmoving, there was one lone figure in the middle of it holding the unmoving red hoodie teen. They stood in the light of the burning, and Garnet saw who they were, it shook her to her very core.

Standing there with the body of the boy was Pink Diamond, and as she looked up, Garnet saw only rage in her eyes.

"Pink?!" Garnet gasped.

In a flash of light, Garnet vanished and was replaced by Ruby and a small blue gem.

"Sapphy?!" Ruby yelled out, she picked up the gem and cradled it.

"What happened?" Steven asked her.

"I- I don't know!" Ruby yelled, "We started seeing visions, like a lot of visions. We couldn't make heads or tails of it." Ruby shook her head, "Usually when we have visions is like trying to find the path in a river but this… it was like that, but some of the river went into the air or looped into slides and- ARGH! It was too much! It was too much for Sapphire to take, and she poof-ed."

Pearl placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Don't worry, she will be fine. Just give her some time and-"

"That's the thing! We're running out time!" Ruby told them, "Something is happening, and it's happening soon, and we have to stop it!"

"What's going on?" Amethyst asked.

Ruby cringed, "We saw something…we saw someone holding this kid with a red hoodie… he looked…. he wasn't moving and-"

Bismuth asked, "Who was holding the kid?"

Ruby hesitated.

Peridot just looked at her, "Come on, spill it."

Ruby looked at Steven and then at the portrait of Rose that hung over the door, "We saw Pink Diamond."

The room grew quiet.

Connie was the first to find their voice, "But that's not possible, she's gone."

Connie turned to Steven, who could only say, "Stop joking, it's not funny."

There was a star on a door at the end of the room, there was a small pink gem that would lead to Rose's room since Steven was born it rarely activated. With a loud bang, the light glowed. The warp pad before door hummed to life and electricity crackled off it.

Bismuth grabbed Steven and Connie and pulled them away.

"That's not supposed to happen," Peridot noted.

"But it did," Lapis added as the electricity died down and the light shut down.

Lion, who thus far had just remained in the corner of the room, went over to the warp pad and looked at it as if waiting for something.

Steven found Connie's holding his hand to try to comfort him. Steven pulled up his shirt and saw the gem in his belly button, the one his mother gave him and felt a strange pull.

Pink Diamond had given up her role as a diamond and turned into Rose Quartz, and then Rose gave up her physical form so that Steven could live. Steven knew this, this was his life, but why wasn't he sure about it anymore.

0000

There was a man in a dark cloak looming a dark and dead world, around him hovered several figures that she couldn't make out. At his command, they vanished to do what they had to.

The man reached down into the black goo below him but stopped.

He turned to her, his face was blank except for a sharp tooth filled mouth twisted into a heartless smile. He reached for her.

"Ah!" Star snapped awake, she blinked as she shook her head. "Ugh," Star found the photo and her chest and put it away.

"Dang, I fell asleep."

The ground began to shake, "What? Not again!" Star grunted, Earthquakes had become pretty frequent after the dimensions merged.

She ran outside to check on everyone, as she ran, she realizes that it wasn't stopping. She reached the throne room, where it felt strongest.

"Everyone behind me!"

Globgor stood between everyone as the floor was starting to tear itself apart.

Star arrived just in time to a staircase formed with a sign and everything.

"Reynaldo?" Star read it out loud.

"Who calls?"

Coming up the stairs was an upright giraffe wearing a toga and suffering from hair loss. Around his neck was a red watch and he seemed to be wearing a belt covered in watches and other objects.

"Reynaldo?" Eclipsa stood forwards, while Meteora waved at him.

"Eclipsa." He greeted her.

"I- what?" Eclipsa looked on, confused.

"Who's this guy?" Star questioned.

Eclipsa responded, "He's a member of the High Commission, or he was when I was Queen, the first time anyway. When I came back, the commission told me he retired."

Reynaldo rolled his eyes, "More like fired. Queen Rhina cursed me with an overly abundant like of riddles, so much so that I could only speak in them. Magic is gone, so is my curse."

"But how are you here?" Eclipsa tried to be careful, this could be a touchy subject. "We sort were the ones who ended magic. When we did the commission sort of-"

Reynaldo stopped her, "My father, my brothers, and my sister are dead. I know this and I- I will deal with when this over. When magic died I was on the river of time it bought me a few moments as it caught up to me, the curse was lifted, and I sensed them all vanish, and I was to be next. "He tapped the stopwatch on his neck, "Father Time arrived at the last moment and gave me this broken watch. It leaves me forever stuck in the same second. As the boatman for the river of time, I had the best chance to travel here."

"How?" Star looked at the stairs, "Magic is gone, no cheek marks, no wands, not even Glossaryck."

"I am the boatman for the river of time, time is not of magic making but a force that is part of the universe. On the river of time, I can reach any moment and any place if you know where to get off. Though the universe did change a fair bit, so it took me a bit longer to travel here. I was trying to get here earlier, but it seems events have begun."

"Okay," Eclipsa shrugged, "I'll ask what events?"

"For the hardest days, for you, for me, and for the universe as a whole and if we don't act, they will be the last days as well. When I was on the Commission, I was known as Reynaldo the Worthy and responsible for keeping order, and now someone seeks to plunge the universe into endless chaos, and I will not stand for it."

"Okay," Globgor raised his hand, "what was that about the last days of the Universe?"

"Oh," Reynaldo said, "yes the universe is about to be consumed in chaos. None of us will likely survive, so we should stop it."

The group around them paled at his response with many knights and peasants around them freaking out and yelling in panic.

0000

It was nice to reconnect with Jackie; it was nice knowing they could still be friends. They rode the dragoncycles down the streets. They headed towards Britta's Tacos since the roads around there were the most empty. The area around there had been untouched by the dimension merge, Marco assumed it had to do with the remains of the Magic Well, but with all the black goo and the huge Earthquake that happened there, everyone avoided it. Most people had a strange feeling about the place, no sane person went near it.

"Hey, is that Janna." Jackie pointed down the street where Janna was standing in front of the taco place.

Marco and Jackie parked the dragoncycles, the dragons seemed a little unnerved.

"Hey Janna," Jackie greeted her as Marco gave the dragons some snacks.

"Hey," Janna greeted them.

"What are you up to?" Marco asked, "The cops are saying we should probably stay away from here, that the ground is unstable."

Janna scoffed, "Marco, a dimension collapsed and shot us out here where the hole was filled with black goo and then another dimension mixed with ours. I'm pretty sure nothing is stable. Case and point" Janna pointed to the black goo that had consumed Britta's Tacos and how it was bubbling.

Janna just said, "I came to dumpster dive and found this going all weird."

Marco's hoodie started to vibrate.

"You going to get that?" Jackie motioned to what she thought was his phone

"No, space Unicorn?" Janna wondered.

"It's not my phone!" Marco told them alarmed, he reached into his hoodie and pulled out his pair of scissors.

He had no real reason to carry them since magic was gone, but they served as a reminder. The scissors nearly bolted out of his hands, but Marco held them tightly. "Whoa!"

Janna and Jackie grabbed Marco holding him back as the point of the scissors pointed right at the goo which was now bubbling wildly.

CRACK

The goo glowed brightly for s split second, and a rift opened up for a split second, and a pink bubble shot out. The scissors stopped shaking but Marco was unable to move in time, the bubble bounced right at the scissors and popped blasting the teens back.

"What happened?" Jackie was pretty confused.

"Did we just get rich?" Janna commented on the sight before her.

Marco was just as surprised as everyone else, and some weird gemstones popped out.

"That was weird," Marco picked up a pink gem,

"Yeah" Janna poked another gem, "Isn't magic gone? How did your scissors just summon a jewelry bubble."

Marco was sure magic was gone, how did this happen? Why were his scissors acting so strangely? For a moment, when he held them, he thought that maybe Hekapoo was out there somewhere?

Marco was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize the gemstone he held had started to glow. He realized something was off when he felt added mass and heat in his hand. He opened his hand to find the gem projecting light and it taking shape.

"Oomph!" Marco let out confused and a bit of pain.

"Uh, hello,"

Marco looked up to find a tall pink lady sitting on him. Marco blinked as he noticed the gem he had been holding was in her stomach.

"Uh, Hi," Marco replied things had just gotten weird.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so as some of you might remember I did a story that crossed star vs and steven universe before but I deleted it. In all honesty, **Im** not a fan of SU, it's okay I've watched the series but I'm not wild about it. I did that story because I did a joke about Marco going to SU universe and winning Pink over, I even had planned something for the twist which yes I saw coming. The reason I deleted it was cause I got super bored of the story and didn't want to deal with it. Now I think I have a story I might keep my interest. It will deal with the aftermath of both series. Yes I know there is more of SU is coming but it feels like an ending and I doubt there will be any more of SVTFOE. I will use some of the things I planned out in the last story and just please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Universe

**Stars, Gems, and Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. or Steven Universe.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Broken Universe

Hekapoo sat at the tavern, she sent the queens into the Magic Realm and waited.

"It's not long now," She mused to herself. It wouldn't be much longer until she was gone. Did she have anything else she wanted to do? She looked at the bartender, "Hey, I'll be right back. Make me another of my usual; I want it waiting when I'm back."

Hekapoo cut open a portal and went into her forge,

She quickly rounds up Cinnabar and Nachos and their things with a few things she was sure Marco would want. She opened another portal into Marco's backyard and left the dragons there with a note.

"I guess it's Marco's turn to watch you guys," Hekapoo told the dragon that turned to her, she petted them, "You've been great mounts, listen to Marco." She opened another portal to the Tavern, where the drink waited for her.

She started to sip on her drink; she wasn't sure what else to do. She wasn't all that close to people. She might have wanted to say something to the commission; they'd known each other for a long time maybe say goodbye. She decided against that as Omni and Rhombulus would try and stop it. They would spend their last moments panicking. Reynaldo? Maybe give him a warning. Nah, it wouldn't change anything; it would probably just scare him in his final moments, let him be in blissful ignorance.

She did think of one person she'd miss. She was a little upset that Marco didn't argue much about her death, but it didn't matter, he was with Star, he'd be happy.

"Hey Bartender, I wanna pay off my tab, and you know what," she opened; another portal and gold started to pile out. "Clear my tab and buy everyone here around of drinks. Heck gets yourselves some snacks too."

The crowded cheered.

Hekapoo took a handful of gold coins and handed them to the bartender, "And for you. You've always been good to me, and thanks for having my drink ready."

Hekapoo chugged her drink down, and people started to drink up.

She looked at the black wall that was the end of the Universe. She wondered if the death of magic would hurt, and it wasn't like there was anything left for her.

"Sure, why not? Might as well go out on my own terms." Hekapoo smiled, "Into the great unknown and one last adventure."

She pulled out two pairs of scissors, a golden set she made during Marco's trial that she used for battle and her everyday scissors and an old pair whose handle looked like a broken heart, the scissors that lead her to Marco. She took a breath and charged forwards and right into Oblivion.

The people all gasped, no one knows where that leads or what would lie on the other side. They raised their glasses to Hekapoo, the first to find out, well on purpose anyway.

0000

Peridot, Pearl, and Bismuth were studying the warp gate. They had come equipment they managed to salvage, and they hooked it up to the warp pad.

"She can't be…" Steven asked Connie.

"No, I mean, she can't," Connie reassured him.

"But the door- Mom's door lit up right after Ruby-"

"Steven, maybe she got it wrong. It's Sapphire's vision, Ruby probably just saw something else and got mixed up. Or it could be any things, I've read loads of books where there are prophecies or something, and it's turned on its side at the last moment."

"Yeah, yeah," Steven tried to agree.

Meanwhile, Peridot showed a screen to the other two.

"Wait?! That warp pad?" Pearl yelled out.

"But that's not possible."

Lapis was nearby watching Ruby bundle Sapphire into a blanket but turned her attention to them, "Okay, I'll bite what's got you all freaked."

Pearl projected a hologram from her gem, one of the Earth, and focused on the other side of the world where a vast continent had a massive lake in the middle of it.

"It says that there is activity there."

"Okay," Lapis shrugged, "still not getting the big deal."

Bismuth shook her head, "You don't understand during the war there was a freak accident. The best we could figure was the Diamonds sent a warp star into the network to try and shut down the warp pad system."

"Yes," Pearl agreed, "it would have limited our mobility while they had ships so they'd be able to corner us."

"Well, it didn't work. The warp star must have gone off too soon. It exploded and tore up the place, and all that was left was a lake."

"A lake and an abnormality," Pearl added in helpfully, "thank goodness that area was so frozen with snow and filled with iron few humans were living there."

"Abnormality?" Peridot couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, from what we could detect," Pearl began to explanation turning off the hologram, "the explosion during the warp ruptured space-time. It caused some sort of weakness in reality. "

"Okay, that sounds bad," Lapis nodded.

"Not really," Pearl waved her hands, "it's like a black hole, just deeper but far more stable."

Bismuth looking over Peridot's shoulder, "And it looks like the warp pad has connected to the abnormality. Which should be impossible, the explosion vaporized the warp pad there."

"Not sure how, but every warp pad on the planet it not being lead to that one spot." Peridot told them, "It must have survived, and now that warp pad is back in the network and overriding all fo them. If I don't fix it, all the warp pads will always lead back to this one. Whatever is happening is twisting the network!"

None of them thought that was especially reassuring.

0000

Reynold, the last of the Magical High Commission, stood before them and warned them of something terrible.

"I don't want to repeat myself, but can you give any more details?" Eclipsa asked him.

Reynaldo sighs, "I thought I made it quite clear that this universe is coming to it's darkest day and very well it's last."

"Yes!" Eclipsa yelled, "That! Explain that!" Eclipsa did her best to cuddle Meteora and tried to keep her from panicking.

"I just told you."

"Okay, I see why the commission fired you." Star rubbed her temples, " What is doing it?!"

"You are," Reynaldo said as it were apparent,

"Uh? What?" Star asked,

"You destroyed magic; the consequences of destroying a facet of the universe have consequences. The universe will not stand still to it; there will be blowback. I'm here to give you the warning to prepare. Armies, powers, and all manner of chaos are coming to you and be prepared."

The family and what little of the court that remained all looked on in horror.

Reynaldo paused, "For what it is worth, I am sorry for my part in the capture and separating you from your daughter." He turned his back on them, but he was sincere, "We were under orders, and Shastacan was a vile man, but he was persuasive when he wanted to be. He made us believe in his words, and by the time the other shoe fell, it was too late to go back. I wish you the best in what is to come, and I hope I can stop the worse to come."

Reynaldo didn't wait for another reply as something in his robe started to vibrate, he quickly rushed towards the stairs, and it began to collapse.

"No! Wait!" Star rushed after him to get some more answers, and she jumped towards the collapsing stairs and vanished with them.

Eclipsa did reach for her but didn't reach her in time.

Star was gone, and she knew all she could do was to prepare for something.

0000

Marco was confused; confused might not have been the best way to describe it; there were some other emotions mixed in there. Anger was in there also a little fear and pain, mostly from the fact that someone was sitting on him and making it hard for him to breath.

Marco running out of breath, waved his arms around to get their attention; they did seem somewhat dazed.

"Get off him!" Jackie yelled out, snapping the woman out of her stupor.

The Pink Lady blinked before she noticed where she was sitting.

"Oops!" She jumped up and quickly offered a hand to Marco.

Marco took a deep breath and looked up at the pink lady. She was noticeably not human, she was pink head to toe and was almost three times as tall as he was.

She had a strange outfit on, it consisted of a long white skirt with a floral pattern in it, and a bright pink top with puffy sleeves. Her top seemed to be designed to show her gem off in a star-shaped pattern. Her big puffy hair seemed almost to be made out of cotton candy, and the scent of flowers seem to surround her.

Marco took her hand in these elegant long white-pink gloves, and she effortlessly picked him up.

"Sorry about that," She apologized, "I think I got poofed there, that doesn't usually happen to me, so it's a little-" she blinked, "Uh, how did I get poofed? I'm tough to poof."

The three teens looked up at the woman craning their necks as they did.

The mysterious woman noticed them and said, "Oh, sorry," Her entire body glowed, and she started to shrink. She was still taller than them but more in the normal human range, even on the tall side. "That better? I forget I tend to come out on the bigger side."

"Ah, who are you?" Janna asked,

"Oh! I'm Pink Diamond." She looked at them a little surprised; she studied them for a moment. She noticed their clothes, the buildings around them, and the two dragons; something seemed wrong.

Before Pink could say anything else, there was a shining light behind her as some more gems began to glow.

0000

The Sun Incinerator flew through the open sky. Lars was on the captain's chair as his crew operated the controls. The Crystal Gems were ridding along with them all headed to a frozen land.

"Thanks for the ride, Lars," Steven told the captain.

"Sure, no problem," Lars told him, "I've missed flying this old girl."

The ship flew high above an icy lake, there were no warps near this place, and Peridot was worried about having Lion open a portal to it, so having a space ship was handy.

As they moved towards the center of the lake, they found a massive thunderstorm rage.

It was nothing like an ordinary storm as thunder and lightning cracked at every instance wildly.

The ship jostled as it tried to get to the center of the storm.

"We are picking up some strange readings in the center of this storm," Rhodonite told them.

One of the Rutile Twins told them, "We're coming up to the source."

As they broke through the storm, they came to an eerily calm. The warp pad was floating in the middle of the air, it was a shattered mess, but it remained held together glowing with a hum.

It shouldn't be working, but they saw it looked primed and ready to go.

0000

In a particular tavern, the same descending stairs popped out, and Reynaldo walked up. Usually, something like this would have taken a ride on the boat, but he wasn't going across time just space so he could redirect the stairs.

He searched his robes for something when Star plopped out behind him.

"Hey, we-" Star started but stopped when she saw where she was. "The Tavern?"

The tavern was abandoned, the place was a mess with chairs and tables

Reynaldo pulled out a pair of scissors with angelic like wings. The scissors almost shot out of his hand, but he managed to hold them on as they started to drag him towards the dark wall of nothingness.

Reynaldo barely managed to pull back as the scissors were about to touch the wall. The wall started to pulse.

0000

Nine gemstones began to glow behind them.

"What's going on?" Janna asked.

"Those are my friends," Pink asserted, "when our bodies are damaged, we get poofed and withdraw into our gems to heal. It felt like it took a longer time."

Seven gems glowed and took on human-like shapes.

After a moment, these women turned to Pink and bowed.

"My court," Pink said softly as her lips tugged upwards.

They looked to her and, all at once, bowed "My diamond."

Janna looked over at Pink, "I'm guessing you're important."

A green one looked at him, studying him carefully.

She was thin and relatively tall, she had on black and green bodysuit that opened up around her shoulders and lacked sleeves. Marco pulled away little, realizing she had a nice figure. Peridot had on a large vizor that wrapped around the gem at the side of her head. Her hair was black with a slight green tint, the left side of her head with the gem was hairless, and the other half of her hair was swept over to the right side of her head in a stylish angular cut.

Honestly, Marco felt she might have looked like a model with her cute, if odd look.

"Uh," The green one let out, "Uh, humans, correct? Your clothes seem a bit strange."

The teens ended up looking at their clothes, expecting to find something off.

"Who are you?" Peridot added.

"Peridot," Pink began, "don't be rude."

"Don't worry about it." Marco shrugged it off. "I'm Marco."

"I'm Jackie." The blonde gave a half-wave.

"And that's Janna." Marco introduced the third of their group.

Janna just gave, "Yo!"

"Well, I'm Pink Diamond, and this is Peridot."

Peridot gave a half a huff, "I can introduce myself. As she said, I'm Peridot the Technology Expert of the Pink Court."

A pinkish and thin young woman walked over to Marco, she wore a pink bathing suit like outfit with a long transparent skirt around her hips. She had a round pink pearl gem on her stomach in the same position as Pink's gem. Her hair was soft-looking cotton candy looking locks swept around her face revealing a pair of sky blue eyes."I am Pearl; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, everyone, we should introduce ourselves," Pink said with a bright smile.

Pink walked over to a gem with a slim figure with a pinkish hue. She almost looked like she was wearing a business suit with padded shoulders. She had a transparent pink monocle. She had on an ascot that held her gem.

"This Zircon, hm, my legal counsel and teacher,"

Zircon adjusted her eyewear, "Please don't say it like that; it sounds like your some troublesome gem who ends up in court every other day."

Hessonite smiled proudly; she wore an orange-pink one-piece outfit and a pair of white gloves. Her gem was on the back of her hand. Her hair was big yellow and puffy. She wore a long yellow-orange cape with a collar that sparkled as it wafted behind her.

"Nice cape." Marco offered up.

"Thank you." She held up her head, "Finally, someone with some taste, I think we will get along."

The other gems rolled their eyes, and Jackie and Janna shared an aside glance.

Pink shook her head, and she pointed to another gem. "This is Lapis Lazuli. If you need to deal with water, she's the one to call."

"You are far too kind, My diamond." She gave her a tired smile.

She had long dark waving hair and wore a gothic style black dress with purple highlights. Her gem rested at the top of her torso, almost like a water drop like a necklace.

"Hello" She greeted him with half-open eyes.

"Next up is Pink Agate," Pink motioned over to another tall young woman.

She had a pink completion, she was a bit taller than Marco probably the same height he had with his buff body, but that might have been the tall boots she wore. She was wearing a pink top with a high collar, a pink shaw that was close with the pink diamond star symbol. She had Dark pink pants and white boots that went up to her thighs. She had two hair buns on the back of her head; her hair was pale, almost white-pink. Her kite-shaped gem rested where her heart should be. Her plump lips curled into a warm smile, "I am truly grateful that you seem to get along with our diamond. I hope we can get along as well."

Pink smiled as pushed along the shortest of the group, a small, almost childlike gem, "Hello."

Her voice was soft and gentle. She wore an elegant pink dress, and her hair was swirling pink mess that covered most of her face, so much so Marco couldn't make out her eyes. As she waved her gloved hand at Marco, he saw her gem laid in the palm of her hand.

"This is Pink Sapphire, my advisor."

"Nice to meet you." Marco returned her greeting.

Pink smiled and motioned to a small gem wearing a skirt and a top that looked like a vest and tie. She looked like a young child in a uniform, all in shades of pink an purple. A pair of water like fairy wings popped out of her back, and she hovered into the air.

"That's Beryl; she's a very rare type of aquamarine." Pink informed the group, "She's the best when it comes to scouting, finding information, and infiltration."

"You are you kind," She fained a blush; the tear-shaped gem on her forehead seems to sparkle. "But do go on."

"Well, it's nice to meet-" Jackie started but was stopped as two arms stretched around them, and kept stretching impossibly so.

Soon the three of them were pulled together as the rubber-like appendages shrunk around them, drawing them into a hug.

"Helloooooo!" A pink girl wrapped them in an excited hug.

She had a heart-shaped gem on her chest; it reminded Marco of Star's old cheek marks. She had long pink twin tails that looked like distorted hearts. She wore a beret on the top of her head. She grinned happily, "Nice to meet you, new friends!"

"That's Spinel," pink smiled, "She's my oldest friend and can get a bit touchy."

The trio gasped for breath.

Peridot sighed, "Spinel humans need air. Remember?"

0000

A hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed the scissors.

Reynaldo let out a yell as did Star, both of them tried to pull back.

With one great pull toppled out a body, the familiar form of Hekapoo.

"Hekapoo?" Star let out, shocked.

Hekapoo let out a cry that was a mix of a shrill and a scream. Hekapoo's body began to hiss and start to fade away.

"Here!" Reynaldo pulled out another broken watch and placed it around Hekapoo's neck.

They both took a deep breath as Hekapoo seemed to be staying solid if she wasn't moving. Reynaldo looked her over, making sure she was still alive; she was unconscious but alive. Reynaldo and Hekapoo hadn't been the closest of people, but since they both lost their family, it meant a great deal that he had anyone left.

Star petted her hair; she was trying not to shake, the cry Hekapoo let out sounded like she was in agony. Was that what all magical creatures went through?

Reynaldo took a deep breath, "Got here just in time. Father Time didn't give me many details but told me she would return. "

"Is she going to be okay?" Star questioned.

"I don't know," Renaldo sighed, "the farther into the future, the less clears things became for both me and Father Time. There might be someone that might help my sister's condition."

0000

"What's going on?!" Peridot let out,

The warp pad started shooting off sparks and shaking.

"I don't think we can get any closer." Lars informed them, "whatever energy it is throwing off are messing up our systems."

"Sorry to say the shuttle is still broken," Rutile informed them.

"Fine," Peridot urged, "We can't let this thing go. Just get a hunk metal. I'll get us over there. The faster we shut this down, the better. It's going to screw up the whole system." Peridot rubbed her cheeks, "or it could just build up energy and blow up!"

The room grew quiet.

"So, what else do you need?" Lars was eager to help.

0000

The stairway manifested, and Reynaldo walked out, carrying Hekapoo with Star close behind.

They were met by a lone young-looking man with glasses holding up a futuristic laser gun.

He looked at the pair as they froze, "…Reynaldo? You're alive?"

"It's good to see you too."

He lowered the weapon, "But magic! It's gone! All of it! You are magic!"

Reynaldo motioned to the watch he hand around his neck, "Courtesy of Father Time,"

The stranger had messy hair, bags under his eyes, his clothes had a few stains and tears and were consisting of a blue shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

He sighed and tugged at his messy hair and broke a small smile, "I'm glad your still around,"

"I could use your help,"

"Yeah, I was wondering why you had an unconscious redhead and a teen girl."

Star was looking around; it looked like a hall in some fancy building.

Reynaldo just said, "This Hekapoo, I don't think you've met."

The guy blinked, "Okay, what? How is she around?" He quickly noticed the watch, "Okay, so did Father Time-"

Reynaldo gave him a quick explanation of how they barely got to Hekapoo, "So do you think you can help?"

"You are asking for a lot; I can try, though." He motioned for them to follow them, " My lab might be a mess, but I might manage."

As they walked along, the stranger pushed down another hall, and through some open doors, Star gasped. There were hundreds of display cases holding all sorts of things. There were statues, chests, devices, dials, gems, bones, and just about everything she could imagine. Many of the displays had little robots scanning the items within.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Star asked.

Reynaldo answered, "He's the Curator of Secrets, a champion of time and a confidant for Omni and me."

"Pffft!" The Curator let out, "Not sure the Curator title works for me anymore. Half my things are broken and died on me when magic did. But I guess, yeah, I'm one of the time guys."

"Time guys?" Star repeated.

Reynaldo cringed, "Such an unbefitting title for what we do."

"Glad to see you not doing those dumb riddles," The Curator smirked, though a bit forced.

Reynaldo sighed, "We are amongst the many who seek out to protect the structure of time."

"Yeah, us, Omni, Time Baby, Father Time, Clockwork, Paradox, Moses, there are loads of us dealing with time not that it's gotten any easier. We all sensed Omni vanishing, " He paused, "I'm sorry."

Reynaldo just lowered his head.

"Well," he tried to continue, " Time is complicated and ever-shifting and ever the same, and it takes a load of people to keep it from collapsing. I do my part, but with the merger and everything, time and space have gotten all weird, and that just problem one of a long list of issues."

They pushed through another pair of doors and entered a huge lab filled with equipment and stuff.

Star couldn't help but shudder; six women were lying in beds, and none of them moving. On another table, a sword and a blue coat laid as more of the robots scanned them.

Nearby screens flashes imagine from all over.

"Boss! It's getting worse."

A black ball it a red glowing Hal-like eye hovered near the screens.

"I know, I know," The curator grumbled, "We got a living subject, let's see if we can do anything."

Reynaldo placed Hekapoo on a free bed, and the ball moved over to her and scanned her.

"What do you have, Vox?" The Curator asked.

"That's interesting; Entropic decay has halted, there is a lot of strange reading coming off her body. Lepton radiation and void stuff, neutrino are all out of wack." Vox projected all sorts of graphs and displays.

"She was outside of the universe," He scratched his head, "I guess that would explain why you had a chance to get the watch on her. When magic went dead, it created a power vacuum and sucked out all the magic, and she must have missed the drain. Getting hit afterward would have been a lot slower."

"Can you do anything?" Reynaldo asked tension in entering his voice.

"Maybe, Hekapoo is scanning as a magical being, and she's on empty if you didn't get her when you did, she would have been gone. She's on empty in a road with no gas stations. Let's hope she's a hybrid."

Star asked, "Okay, what are you talking about?"

"Hekapoo is a being tied with dimensional forces, and I might be able to jump-start her battery if I can hook her up with some dimensional energy."

He walked over to his desk and started to go through the various items and tools.

He pulled out a remote control and a pair of golden rods. He fiddled with the remote.

Star and Reynaldo took a step back.

"Okay, first, we need a pair of portals."

"How are we going to get that?" Star asked, "No more magic, no more scissors."

"Yeah, dimensional scissors are gone, but who cares."

Reynaldo grinned a little, "That's why I came to you. You've never been reliant one thing or another. You weaved your technology with magic and your magic with technology. If one were to fail, you'd have a support system."

"Jack of all trades and a master of none." The Curator smalled back. "Not that it's super easy, with Earth and Mewni merged the dimensional coordinates across the whole multiverse are wrecked. It's easy enough to open a portal in the same dimension, more or less."

Reynaldo knew all about that; quick jumps were easy, but jumping from dimension to dimension was a rough ride.

"The trick to it is knowing that magic isn't impossible or reality breaking, you can do anything with either. You can cast a spell to throw a fireball or get some lighters and burn a dirty rag and toss it." He pushed the buttons on the remote and with a flash, zap a blue portal into existence. "It also helps knowing quantum mechanics and having access to some really impressive batteries." With another zap, another portal came to life. Hekapoo was nestled between two portal, and the Curator put the rods in her hands.

"Hope for the best." The Curator whispered.

Vox hovered away from him and moved behind Reynaldo, "Expect the worse."

"What do you mean by worse?" Star asked.

The Curator plunged the rods still wrapped by Hekapoo fingers into the portals. The rods glowed, and energy ripped out of the portal and into Hekapoo, and her body glowed.

"Is it working?" The Curator asked.

Hekapoo punched him in the face falling back, and she yelled, and the portals closed.

"I think it worked." The Curator held his nose.

"Hekapoo!" Reynaldo yelled as he raced to her side,

"Reynaldo?" Hekapoo sighed before passing out.

Vox scanned her, "She's alive, exhausted, and I think it worked, but time will tell. Sort of, that watch is messing a lot with it."

The Curator rubbed his nose happy that it wasn't broken, "If her body can adjust to the energy it might work. But still, I think I managed to save someone." He chuckled at it.

He turned back to the screens.

Star walked up to him, "What this?"

"A broken universe." The Curator sighed. "Magic died, I don't rely on magic for everything, but there were a lot of people and things that did. That used to be known as Giant's Causeway."

Star looked at the broken stone structure around the beach; a giant one-eyed monster attacked the military shooting energy of its eye.

"That's Balor of the Evil Eye, a titan with merged with necrotic energies. It was sealed away centuries ago with a powerful spell, but when magic failed, it escaped. It's been terrorizing Ireland since it happened. I got people trying to evacuate the area."

Star looked at another screen, it showed a lake now blood red, " There was a spell that kept the water beautifully clean after a volcano leaked some nasty stuff into it. Now without the spell, people are getting sick, and animals are dying."

More screens showed more disasters, "In Japan, the merger has created all sorts of nasty rifts and energy leaks it's causing storms."

Star cringed as she saw a city on fire.

"That's London, riots have started with suddenly new species showing up in such a crowded area." He shrugged, "Then other dimensions, my scanners are picking up stuff." And the image of Woolandia flashed, "Civilizations that used magic are falling apart. Woolandia is in the middle of a civil war, all the residents are in a panic fighting each other, and without the magic, they used to heal everyone, casualties are getting worse. Pixitopia is in riots; without their mirrors systems, all their business is down, and people are trying to overthrow the empress over and ripping everything apart."

Star gasped as she saw more screens of more worlds all in sort of disaster.

"And those are the worlds I could find," The Curator continued, "when the dimensions merged, the dimensional structure of the universe shifted, pathways collapsed, and dimensions shifted. Some dimensions I haven't found, I'm not sure if they are all still out somewhere. And it's going to get worse," The Curator lamented his words, he hung his head, and his bangs fell over his eyes. "The walls between dimensions and worlds are cracking, and without Omni, I don't know what might slip through."

"No, no, no," Star repeated tumbling backward, "No destroying magic was supposed to fix everything."

The Curator raised an eye, brow, "What?"

Reynaldo, who was standing next to Hekapoo, moved to Star to try and stop her.

"I destroyed magic, and that was supposed to stop end all the troubles."

The Curator turned to her, "You what?" His eyes went wide, " You're Star Butterfly!"

"Yeah!"

Reynaldo smacked his face.

The Curator chuckled, frustration bubbling out. "I tried to at least keep in the pulse of the things happening on Mewni, but I never saw your picture. Then the lack of cheek marks!" He hissed, "I should have figured something."

His whole demeanor changed, and it sent a shiver down Star's spine.

"What?" Star squeaked,

"Why?" His voice was low and strained.

"Magic needed to be stopped; it caused nothing but trouble."

The Curator laughed an uneasy and loud laugh, "Oh, did it?

"You're saying magic caused everything that was happening on Mewni? All the troubles?"

"Yeah," Star started to explain, "Mina had an army of super-powered soldiers."

He ground his teeth, "Right, I do think I remembered hearing something about that."

"Right, and destroying magic was the only one-stop them."

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit that Mina was an insane loon, and leaving her in charge of a kingdom as important as Mewni would have been disastrous."

Reynaldo cringed he could tell that the Curator was setting her up.

"You see, it had to be done."

"The problem with that is that magic wasn't at fault!"

"What?"

"The spell that changed Mina did screw with her head, but the spell wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for Solaria. Mina was still racist; magic had nothing to do with that."

"I guess," Star had to concede.

"Now, tell me. Did magic give her an army, or was it your mother?"

"… my mom."

"Yeah, she betrayed you and Eclipsa, right? The whole army thing was her idea; it's not like magic gave her the idea."

Star flinched at his words. "…No."

"But I'm sure magic was at fault, right? Did magic cause humans and monsters to hate each other?"

"No."

"No, but the magic must have done that? It Cursed the monsters?"

"Yeah!" Star remembered the curse that hit Globgor.

"Oh, right, that was another spell crafted by the warmonger Solaria. How about your grandmother?"

"Grandma?"

"She had some tragedy; I remember her trying to do something. Make peace with the monsters, but then she was killed. Magic must have done something terrible. No, wait, that was a lizard who wanted to stop her. The same lizard that fritzed magic."

"Toffe," Star whispered.

"Magic is magic; it's neither good or bad. It's how people use it. There are healing spells, there are killing curses, just like how a knife can be used to prepare food or stab someone. The problem is who gets their hands on it and what they want to use it for." He waved back to the screen behind it, "You decided one bad spell was worth taking out all the good."

"But, it was the only way to save Mewni!" Star argued with him, "The only other way was Eclipsa's spell, but that destroyed everything! Mewni would have have been destroyed!"

"Hah! So you're telling me that as long as your world was safe, then no other world mattered! You took it upon yourself to change the very structure of the universe and didn't even bother to ask anybody about it! You didn't care if it ruined every other world! And then you merged your world with this one!"

Star stepped back, she had been around people who were angry before, but he was something else she could feel the rage wafting off him. She could feel it coming off him; she could practically taste it. "You didn't even think of what would happen to Earth!"

"Earth?"

"Yeah, since the universe is turmoil, people will want someone to blame, i.e., you. And what do you think will happen when people find out that the cause of all these problems is here? And they will come, Hekapoo's portal network is down, but like me, other people know how to travel the universe. It's all a matter of time before they find their way to you."

He leaned in, "And you deserve what's coming." He scoffed, letting his head jolt back, " Because when it comes down to it, you did all this because it was easy not because it was right. It was easier to deal with one big thing that you knew how to deal with it than a million little problems you didn't know how to solve."

"But!" Star shot back with her last argument, "Glossaryck told me it was the right thing."

"That guy! Why would you believe him? No one, not even his own family trusts him. He works on a weird blue and orange morality. What we think is right is not necessarily the same thing he believes is right."

He motioned to the women lying in the beds, "They were my friends, they are homunculus created by an alchemist, and he asked me when he died to look after his daughters. When magic died, they collapsed and haven't moved since. My godmother is a fairy that lives in another dimension, a magical being in a magical dimension. I haven't found her or her dimension, and I don't know if either are still around." He motioned to the screens, "My story isn't unique. Now tell me that this was the right thing to do. That to save your kingdom, this had to happen. That so you could be with your new boyfriend, you had to bring this chaos to this world."

Star opened her mouth, but she could make any words come out.

He clenched his fist tight. "I should!"

"Boss!" The black orb got between them, and Reynaldo pulled Star away. "Don't do something you will regret."

The Curator took a deep breath, "Get out of my home."

"Star, let's go." Reynaldo coaxed her; she was on the verge of tears.

The Curator pulled out a small communicator and tossed it to Reynaldo. "Take it; it should still work. I'll watch over Hekapoo, and I can talk to you through it, and you can call me too."

Reynaldo nodded, "Thank you."

"Butterfly," The Curator spoke up without turning to look at her, "There this thing, I don't usually notice it except for certain situations, and when it happens, I don't bring it up. But, know that destiny has plans for you. When I look at you, I can feel it, the web of time is wrapping around you. I don't know what's coming, but it's big and know you can't escape it."

Reynaldo walked her back to the stairs, and they were silent.

Finally, Star broke the silence and asked, "The thing he said with the web of time, what did he mean?"

Reynaldo sighed, "Those who deal with time often develope gifts or skills. With him, he can sense the flow of time and perceive things that might happen. He can sometimes foretell the future or likely events, especially if they are of importance. I hate to say it, but if he sees you tangled in the events to come, then, I doubt you can escape it."

0000

After getting a good lung full of air, Marco asked something, "Okay, so how did you guys get here? Portals don't work anymore, how did you here?"

The Gems looked around each other confused.

Peridot just said, "Yeah, none of us know what you're talking about."

Marco blinked, confused, "Okay, I mean, the portals are done for. How did you pop out of nowhere like that?"

Marco had a weird feeling and pulled out his scissors and looked at the for a moment. He used them to slash through the air, and nothing happened.

"Hopeful thinking," Marco mumbled to himself.

"So, how did you get here?" Janna tried to get some answers, "Cause it's pretty clear your not from here."

"Homeworld?" Lapis let out unsure.

"Yeah, that's where we're from?" Zircon agreed, she didn't seem all that sure herself.

"Yeah, what is your homeworld?" Jackie asked them.

"That is where we are from," Hessonite told them.

"What? So you called your homeworld, homeworld?" Janna suppressed and urge to groan, " Not much for creativity."

Jackie ignore the comment, "But how did you guys get here?"

None of the Pink court seemed sure.

"I was thinking a warp pad or something?" The Peridot looked around but found nothing she recognized. No warp pad and this seemed strange; the buildings were very odd, nothing she saw humans build before.

"I don't remember," Pink finally admitted, "And I take it none of you do either."

The other gems had to agree.

Marco was the first to come up with an idea, "Maybe you guys were traveling through a portal when magic was destroyed and didn't get sent home. Maybe since the dimensions got merged, you were caught in between them and just barely slipped out. Maybe my scissors reacted to that and poked you out."

Marco was doing his best to guess what was happening; he did have some knowledge he picked up while on his trial.

"I have the feeling that we were already on Earth," Beryl scratched her chin.

"Okay, none of this is making sense," Jackie was forced to admit.

Marco couldn't help but feel bad for them, they were lost, and they had some memory issues. Worse, they might not have a way home.

"You guys don't have any place to go then? I think I know someone that might be able to help."

0000

Lapis used her powers to lift a block of water into the air and make it solid so the Crystal Gem could walk on it. Then she moved it closer towards the floating warp pad. Lars and the Off Colors stayed on the ship with Ruby, who was still holding Sapphire.

As they got closer, Peridot ordered: "Okay, Steven make a huge bubble around us quick."

Steven nodded, and a huge pink bubble formed around them.

"Good, now I don't have to worry about lightning hitting us. The rest of us will work on fixing the warp pad."

Connie and Pearl started setting up equipment.

Bismuth looked over a screen with Peridot, "Okay, so what are we looking at?"

Peridot shook her head, "I'm not sure, I've never seen readings like this. The warp pad is drawing power from somewhere and a lot of it."

"And you can't figure out from where?"

"I tried that; my equipment says it's coming from right here."

"Well, if you can't figure out what's wrong, how can we fix it?"

Lars sat in his chair a little unsure about this whole mess; they couldn't get any closer anyway the ship started to get out of control if they did. He could only watch as Peridot, and the others connected some stuff to the warp pad.

There was a beep, "Ah, captain, someone is hailing us."

Lars raised an eyebrow, "Ah, okay? Answer it."

The screen flickered to life, " Hello, Lars."

The Off Colors froze at the voice, and Lars mustered, "Emerald?"

"Captain, she's close." Rhodonite alerted.

"That I am!" Emerald taunted, "This is my last warning, this is your last chance. Give me back my ship, or I will just take it."

Lars tried to call her off, "But the Diamonds let us go! There is a truce!"

"So, I better make sure that my Diamonds never find out."

The one gem shuttle appeared ahead of them, and its guns fired.

"Are you crazy?!" Lars shouted, "Raise the shields!"

The shields were up before he even finished saying the order, and then a wave pulse struck the ship.

Lars thought they were safe, but all of the gems around him started to glitch and flicker.

"What just happened?" Lars asked.

Emerald chuckled, "It's a prototype long-range destabilizer. Unfortunately, going for long-range means it's not as strong though it can still stun a gem when hit."

Lars looked around to the gems around him, barely able to stay up.

"Sorry, guys," Lars pushed the Rutile twins out of the seat and started to pilot the ship. He wasn't the best pilot, but he knew enough of the basics to move it.

The Ship came to life and started to move even as straight as Lars would have liked. They had to get Emerald away; she didn't seem to care about Steven or the others, so she should follow them.

"Lars, don't think I didn't notice them." Emerald continued, " There is no running away this time, give me back my ship, or I'll turn my weapon on them. I'll give you until the count of three."

"You can't. He's supposed to be Pink diamond!"

"1, 2, 3,"

She fired.

The blast shot straight to the crystal gems, but Lars managed to move his ship in front of them, taking the blow.

Lars sighed; everyone in the ship beside him was twitching on the floor but still holding it. "Sorry, guys. Just hold on a little longer." Lars his the communicator, "Guys, you need to get out of there now!"

Peridot responded, "We see that!"

Pearl took over, " Hold her off, Lars; we are already connected to the warp pad if we take out the equipment incorrectly; it could just make matters worse."

"Yeah, like an immediate explosion!" Bismuth emphasized.

Connie, in the background, was busy trying to take everyone out as quickly as she could.

Emerald fired again, and Lars systems started to get a wire, Steven's bubble started to falter.

"Oh, great! She turned up the power. " Pearl, let out, "It's going through the ship."

"Why didn't she do that in the first place?!" Amethyst let out.

"It probably takes a lot more power. " Connie guessed," If the batteries run out, then she doesn't have her weapon."

Connie remembered her lessons with Pearl, wasting your stamina was a stupid idea she had to know how to use it and when to use it.

Lapis told them, "I'll knock her out of the sky, just get out of the way when you can in case I miss."

Lapis flew off their platform and around the ships. She held out her hand, and a large hand formed out of the water and reached out for the ship.

"I don't think so." Emerald growled, "It might take a while for the batteries to recharge, but I don't need that long."

She pressed the weapon to full power and blasted it. The pulse way penetrated through the ship and hit the Crystal Gems.

Steven looked at the gems who'd ceased up, and even being half-human, he felt something wrong with him; his powers were faltering.

Steven barely caught a glimpse of Lapis falling out of the sky and down into the water.

"Steven!" Connie called.

Steven formed himself to turn himself around to see why she panicked, the water platform was falling, but that wasn't what she was worried about. The warp pad was glowing far brighter than before.

The light from the warp pad blinded them and stretched out, and soon the whole lake was filled with light.

0000

Sean was busy scouring for food; he knew Glossaryck and Rhombulous had a habit hiding food all around. It was fine when he was having his fill of pizza, but now he was out of food.

He was looking behind some shelves, so he didn't even notice the skull that once belonged to Omnitraxus faintly glow and start to hover.

0000

The orb known as Vox flew over Hekapoo, scanning her with a red light.

The Curator looked at the screens taking studying the data. "Her health is way weird; cross-reference it on all the files we have on magical ailments."

"Boss?" Vox turned to him, "You have an idea?"

"Maybe? Something is up here, I've come across into other universe and stalled in the void, the effects weren't anything like this. I've got plenty of samples of magical beings without magic. I've used all sorts of energy to recharge entities before. I got samples of stalled time. No, something is up with her and-" One of the screens beeped, he paled, "Welp, it's started. Breaches are starting up,"

Vox's voice was steady, "How bad should we expect?"

"I don't know; we will have to see and hope we can ride it out."

"Hope and wait."

"Please don't quote Monte Cristo to me. That book is so depressing."

Neither one noticed that Hekapoo twitched at that moment.

0000

Reynaldo and Star were on his boat as he moved to take her back to the monster Temple. They had to use the boat this time; it was getting harder to move around with just the stairs.

The water they rode on was rough, rougher than what Reynaldo had expected. Star sat down quietly, trying to come up with a solution. She couldn't believe things were as bad as that guy said. Things were supposed to be better; everything was supposed to be fixed.

She wanted to see someone.

The water grew wild and started to splash against the boat, tossing them around, "What's going on?" Star called out, holding to the edge of the boat.

"Something bad had happened!" Reynaldo managed to yell out as a wave washed over them.

0000

Brittney, Chantel, and Sabrina arrived at the remains of Britta's Tacos, just missing Marco and his group.

"I told you it was gone," Chantel let Brittney know.

Brittney just huffed, Sabrina fidgeted her arm was in a sling again. Chantel looked around; everything around was closed down since the merge. That massive sinkhole filled with dark goop made everyone uneasy.

Sparks of lightning shot out of the goop, and before they could act, the goop rose and covered the girls. The goop and drowned out their screams before it resided back into the pit, leaving no signs of the girls.

0000

A creature without a face stood in a blank void, the black robe it wore wafted around them. Its sharp tooth-filled mouth spread into a wide grin.

A shimmering wall of light formed before them, showing them the black pit as a bright light shone through it and a warp pad formed.

0000

In an island filled living watermelon, in a temple hidden under the sea, in the mountains, near a barn, in the base of a sky spire, in a kindergarten, in a garden, and in the home of one Steven Universe, all the warp pad began to glow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay there is another chapter. Please no one ask me when the next chapter is coming. I'm not a fan of SU and the ending soured me on Star vs and I'm writing this for a bet I lost. I'm going to take time because I have very little motivation to do it. I'm just trying to get through it.**

**I'm going to try to write a compelling story, with themes and the heroes will have to fight to overcome terrible odds. There will be dealing with issues both that the characters have and things the shows messed up on. But you guys have to let me go on this one and work on my own pace. i have what I think is a compelling ending but let me tell it.**

**Okay, notes, the Curator is my character I'm using for other stories and I put him here just to help explain some stuff, he's not going to play a big role because well he busy with other stuff. Everyone is going to be on their own quests and stuff dealing with issues that span multiple universes but they will eventually come together. **


End file.
